


Boys On Film

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anonymous Sex, Attention Whore Frank, Bottom Frank Iero, Camboy Frank, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, at first, gratuitous use of the word cock, im sorry jamia, kind of??, they're still in mcr but frank has a camboy side gig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard's been sexually frustrated for weeks, and it's pretty much impossible to have a one-night stand when you're a world famous rockstar, so he settled for watching camboys online. It's more personal than regular porn, and he likes the intimacy, as little as there may be. What he didn't expect though, is that he'd get a lot more of intimacy than he bargained for...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Two days ago, Gerard had “accidentally” discovered a camwhore site. No, it was definitely not intentional. Absolutely not. He totally didn’t confide in Mikey about his sexual frustration, mano a mano, and Mikey certainly did not recommend him that site to “figure shit out and never talk to him about something like that again, _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Gerard”. It was 1 AM, and he was scrolling down the page, past numerous thumbnails of girls in suggestive poses, but they weren’t doing anything for him. More frustrated than ever, he decided to check out the guys’ category as a last resort. After dismissively scrolling past the many streams of barely-legal twinks in thigh high socks and young, buff guys showing off their muscles, he was ready to close the tab and find other ways to take the ever-present edge off, when one thumbnail in particular stood out.

It was an older man, maybe in his late 30s, wearing only black boxers and a tank top, his arms and legs completely covered in tattoos. Now that was something more like it. The username said “ftwillz”. Gerard clicked on it to check out the streamer’s profile. It stated that his full name was F. T. Willz (obviously fake) and a short description: “italian-american, 39, bi”. Gerard scrolled down lower to look at some of the free, softcore clips ftwillz had posted for unregistered users’ viewing pleasure. The more intense stuff was hidden behind a paywall. With each free clip, Gerard grew more and more interested. He wanted to see how ftwillz looked live and scrolled down to his streaming schedule. As if fate were smiling down on him, a stream had just started 10 minutes ago. He not-so-hesitantly clicked the silent moving image, and it opened up to a fullscreen video feed.

The camboy (or, rather, cam _man_ ) was kneeling with his legs spread, one of his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Some slightly suggestive house music was playing in the background. Incidentally, at the exact moment Gerard joined, the tattooed man thanked some other user who had just donated some money. His voice made Gerard slightly tense up, as it sounded very familiar, but he brushed it off. In response to the donation, the man on the screen took off his top and Gerard gulped. As it turned out, not only were ftwillz’s arms and legs heavily tattooed, but so were his chest and stomach. He wasn’t particularly buff or athletic, but he had a pretty good body for someone nearing forty. A stream of donations poured in and the guy chuckled. “Pretty eager tonight, aren’t we?” he asked, teasingly, as he ran his hand down his stomach, towards his boxers.

At that moment, Gerard noticed something (besides his cock twitching in interest) - the letters on ftwillz’s fingers, that he had previously ignored, because he was too interested in the man’s bulge, spelled out “hallo”. Gerard knew someone who also had “hallo” tattooed on his knuckles. “Weird coincidence”, Gerard thought, pushing his thoughts of What If It’s Not A Coincidence away. That is, until he recognized the doves on ftwillz’s stomach, which _could_ just be another weird coincidence, but Gerard’s heart was beating way faster than it was before, and, surprisingly enough, it was not because of the way ftwillz let out a shaky breath when he pinched one of his nipples, and turned his head slightly sideways. The sound pulled Gerard out of his thoughts and made his eyes travel up the guy’s chest, up to and past his neck, where a bit of his chin and lip were sticking out into the frame. Gerard blinked. He could clearly see an _oh-so-familiar_ scorpion tattoo that’s one leg short, and a lip ring.

The puzzle pieces fell into place. Suddenly, his entire face felt like it was on fire. Frank, his best friend, his crush, god damn it, is a _camboy_. And Gerard was watching his stream. Now he knew why Frank’s lip ring hole hadn’t closed up, even though he hadn’t worn the piercing in years. He puts it in for his shows.

After another stream of donations poured in, Frank grasped the hem of his boxers, slowly pulling them down, and Gerard closed his laptop in a panic, because he Could Not Look At His Jerk Off Fantasie’s Dick Right Now Or He’d Die. He sat there silently for a minute, then sighed and put this laptop away, turned off his bedside lamp, pulled the covers over his body, and rolled over to his stomach. His hard, neglected cock twitched because of the sudden pressure. Gerard had completely forgotten about it in the face of his shocking discovery. He rolled on his back again, pulling his dick out and grasping it. He sighed at the sensation and started pumping his hand, eager to get this over with and go to sleep, in hopes of forgetting about the whole camboy ordeal. But as much as he tried to keep his thoughts away from Frank in that sultry pose, his tattoos, his dick that Gerard could’ve seen had he just stayed on for a minute longer, his thoughts kept straying back into the territory. Eventually, he started imagining the things Frank would do on camera. He was no newbie to porn, and he knew how.. spicy videos could get. He imagined Frank licking his palm and jacking off, fingering himself with breathy whines, god, even riding a dildo, and all _in front of a camera_. With that last thought Gerard came into his hand with a gasp. He raised himself up on his elbow, pulling out a napkin from the box he kept on his bedside table and wiping his hand. He fell onto his back and closed his eyes, sighing.

“I’m so fucked.”

The next morning, he woke up to his phone buzzing. He thought that it was weird, since he hadn’t set any alarms, as it was a Saturday. He picked up with a bleary “Hello?” and heard Ray’s voice on the other end.

“Hey man, did you get the email I sent you two days ago about the new song? You said you’d listen to the riff and tell me your opinion”.

Shit, right. Gerard had completely forgotten about it.

“Sorry, I forgot.”

“Could you listen to it now, if you’re free? Sorry about the pressure, I just want to continue writing as soon as possible.”

“Sure, just let me open it.”

Gerard put Ray on speaker and put his phone down on the nightstand. He opened his laptop and typed in his password, tapping his fingers on the cool metal surface, waiting for the screen to load so he could open his email. What he didn’t expect was one of Frank’s clips to take up the entire screen, on full volume nonetheless. Soft moans filled his room and he quickly slammed the screen closed. He slowly turned and looked at his phone. The silence seemed to stretch for an eternity.

“Uh..” Ray said. “Should I call back later? It sounds like you’re, um, _busy_. ”

“No, no, it’s fine, that was the..” Gerard hesitated, “..the neighbors. Yeah. They get pretty loud sometimes,” he chuckled awkwardly.

“ _Sure_..”

Gerard opened his laptop again and immediately paused the video before any sound could escape, minimizing the window and opened his email. He clicked on the attachment Ray had sent and an energetic melody started playing from the speakers. He closed his eyes and gently bobbed his head to the rhythm, enjoying the tune. Once it was over, he was smiling. Man, the new album was shaping up nicely. The break they had taken for 7 years left them all restless and brimming with inspiration, and it showed.

“It’s amazing, Ray. I love it. We should definitely use it in the song.”

“I’m glad! That’s all I wanted to hear. I’ll leave you to deal with the neighbors, then.” Ray said with a grin in his voice. “Talk to you later!”

“Bye.” said Gerard, blushing in embarrassment, and hung up.

The camboy thing had completely left his mind overnight. Now he was reminded of it at full force. He took one last look at the paused video, practically devouring Frank's still frame with his eyes, and closed the site, deleting his search history from the past 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is my first fic ever and i kept toying with the idea of frank doing cam shows for attention (and gerard accidentally finding out) for MONTHS so i finally sat down and wrote it. there'll be more chapters in the future (i estimate about 5) so stay tuned. huge thanks to winnie for beta'ing this chapter <3


	2. Chapter 2

He tried to ignore the fact he could see Frank naked any time he wanted, he really did. Seriously. He busied himself with writing lyrics for the new album, but by proxy his thoughts just kept circling back to the cam shows, and he’d end up subconsciously sketching Frank’s body on the piece of paper he was sitting in front of at his desk. The sounds had impacted him the most. He’d hear Frank’s moans and whimpers in his dreams and wake in the middle of the night with a hard-on like some horny teenager. Sure, the orgasms were nice, but not seconds after he’d finish with a rush of serotonin, the worst emotional combo known to man would creep in: Guilt and Shame. Not to mention that every time My Chem met up to brainstorm, he’d get carried away looking at Frank and have _very vivid_ flashbacks. God, he was jacking off to his best friend. 

He was the only one in the band making pretty much no progress. Mikey was getting kind of suspicious, even, since lyrics had always easily poured out of his brother for as long as he’d known him, and now he was drawing a blank. It was getting out of hand.

Gerard lasted about a week. Eventually, he caved, and figured that another go at playing spectator could hopefully desensitize him to it and let his life go back to normal. He thought of it as a form of exposure therapy. Not that any therapist would recommend jacking off to your best friend to battle unrequited love. Those 10 minutes from last time were always on loop in his mind, making him unable to focus on anything else. 

“Ten Minutes in Hell,” he’d murmured to himself one day, eliciting a slightly confused, but lighthearted look from Frank.

“Sounds like a great song title.” he smiled. If only he’d known what inspired Gerard to say it.

  
  
  


It was 1 AM again. Gerard was on his bed, his computer in his lap. He had looked at Frank’s schedule earlier in the day, setting a reminder for his next show. It wasn’t hard to remember the website’s name, or Frank’s alter ego, for that matter. They’d been rattling around in his mind for days. The reminder had dinged not a minute ago.

This time, Frank was sitting cross-legged on pure black bedding. Gerard had never seen it when he’d been in Frank’s bedroom (in completely different circumstances than he would have preferred), and realized that it was reserved for the shows. That sent shivers down his spine; The idea that Frank has _special_ , otherwise everyday items he only uses for shows was strangely arousing. 

“Keeping his personal and work lives separate,” Gerard thought to himself with a chuckle.

Frank was wearing the same black boxers and tank top as last time, which Gerard had come to recognize as his “uniform”. Today, though, he was also wearing thigh high socks with garter straps. They hugged his thighs perfectly, in Gerard’s opinion. Even though nothing much was happening on screen, since the stream had just started, the sight of Frank’s bulge, the boxers tight enough to clearly outline the shape of his dick, was enough to make a moderate amount of blood rush to Gerard’s groin. The socks and garters certainly contributed to that as well.

As a jingle announced the first batch of donations, Frank teasingly rolled over onto his stomach, his plump ass in perfect view of the camera, and his legs swinging in the air. He then ran his hand over it. And slapped it. _Twice._

Gerard was no virgin, but damn if that didn’t make him breathe in sharply.

In response to Frank’s actions, more donations flooded in. Gerard could see Frank smile and bite his lip in the corner of the screen. 

Gerard knew that Frank wasn’t doing this for the money. He had more than enough saved up from touring for years on end to last him a lifetime. He was doing this for _attention_. 

Frank lifted his hips and shimmied out of his underwear, leaving him completely naked from the waist down, spare the socks. He carelessly threw the boxers aside to some invisible corner of the room, gifting his viewers with an eyeful of ass. The unmistakable sound of donations flooded Gerard’s speakers, as the rest of the show’s audience went absolutely crazy.

The curve of Frank’s ass burned itself into Gerard’s retinas. He was sure he’d see it every time he closed his eyes. Fuck. Band practice was going to be worse than before. His plan was quickly dissolving into nothing.

Frank slapped one of his cheeks again, _hard,_ leaving a bright red handprint. 

Gerard had promised to himself that he wouldn’t donate or make requests, but the temptation to see how much more Frank had to offer was too great. He opened a new window, dragging it to the side so he could still see what his new favorite camboy was doing while he typed in his credit card information. He started with something comparatively low - 30 dollars, although he was sure that wouldn’t last long; Frank was obviously in high demand, providing unique content to his many subscribers, and high quality goods came at a high price. Gerard didn’t mind spending more cash, though. After all, he’d also spent his 20s touring. _Together with Frank,_ no less.

As Gerard’s donation came through, Frank reacted to the accompanying jingle accordingly - he sat up and spread his legs, leaning back on his elbows. Gerard’s breath hitched. Frank’s cock was hard, curving up to his stomach, the tip pink and leaking precum. Gerard could practically taste the bitterness.

Frank moved his weight to one arm, as he made a show of licking his palm (as much as he could, with half of his face out of frame) and started slowly stroking his dick with the other. More precum gushed out, glistening slightly from the mood lighting Frank had set up in the room. His hand sped up, as did his breaths, when another wave of donations came. He let out a low moan, which went straight to Gerard’s cock, now completely hard. Gerard pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection, and tried to imitate Frank’s rhythm. He noticed that Frank was using the same hand as he did strumming his guitar. All the practice had paid off, clearly.

When Frank was on stage, his hands would pull beautiful sounds from the strings, perfectly complimenting Gerard’s voice. Essentially, he was doing the same thing now, albeit unknowingly - his and Gerard’s moans mingled together, creating a beautiful harmony. 

  
  
  


As another donation hit Frank’s inbox, he read what the _paying customer_ had had to say about the show and smiled - he wanted to see him cum. And he’d made the request sound even more enticing with a 50 dollar bonus. Frank slowed his hand momentarily, gliding his palm over his tip and gathering some of the precum to make the slide even sweeter, then sped up again. He started moving his hips, thrusting into his hand, and let out whimper after whimper, knowing that his viewers loved his voice. 

He’d gotten used to the idea of being in front of a camera easily - hell, he’d played live shows in front of thousands of people. A different kind of shows, of course, but they were performances nonetheless. 

After My Chem broke up, he felt lonely. No more adoring screams from the fans, no more thrashing around on stage, eliciting responses from the people around him - either positive or negative, it didn’t matter to him. All he needed was attention.

Discovering the camsite had been an accident. An _actual_ accident. He’d been pirating Black Flag albums (because fuck capitalism), when his hand slipped and clicked on one of the spam ads on his screen. Before he could react, the camsite had opened and he was greeted with about a million silent gifs of guys and girls in compromising positions in front of hundreds of viewers. He felt a pang of jealousy. Huh. That was weird. He kept scrolling and couldn’t help but imagine himself in their positions, being praised and pampered by complete strangers. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

Before long, he had established a devoted audience. Mostly men, either around his age, or a couple of years older. The occasional younger man, looking for a Daddy, drawn in by Frank’s maturity. Those left soon enough, after seeing how much Frank liked being dominated himself.

He loved doing camshows, especially after touring for his solo albums, as camwhoring had become an itch nothing else could scratch. Not even being on stage.

Today’s show had been pleasant so far, with steady donations, even though he hadn’t done much yet. He worked his hand faster, feeling his stomach begin to coil, and he lifted his shirt up, biting on the hem to keep it from falling back down. The pleasure that each stroke brought was amplified by his exhibitionist streak. He tensed, and came all over his stomach with a loud moan, covering it in cum. He then ran his hand over the dove tattoos, rubbing the cum into his skin.

He had designed the doves after himself and Gerard, and since he couldn’t physically be with him, he’d had to settle for this. It was a sort of tribute, in a way. A weird one, sure, but it meant a lot to him.

He licked his palm clean, then took his fingers into his mouth, greedily sucking on them, all while making sure the camera couldn’t catch anything above his nose. Anonymity wasn’t his top priority, but he had to be careful, seeing as he was pretty well known in the music world, and being exposed as a camboy would’ve done irreparable damage to his career. He spread his legs wider, displaying his ass fully. Slowly trailing his hand down his stomach, he reached his entrance and pushed one finger in, straight up to the knuckle. He’d done shows often enough to always be comfortably loose. As he moved the finger in and out, he added a second one, moaning sofly, and found his prostate, rubbing over the bundle of nerves, releasing another moan, louder this time. His cock was already getting hard. He didn’t have the stamina of a 20-something anymore, but indulging in his exhibitionism made him excited beyond words, so much so that no matter how often he did it, he could cum up to 7 times a night. He’d counted.

He kept stretching himself, never letting up the constant pressure on his prostate, all while moaning louder and breathier. After fitting in three fingers, he’d decided that it was enough for warm-up, and reached behind the camera to retrieve one of his favorite dildos. It was bright pink, almost neon. A nice contrast to his black bedding.

He licked a stripe up the shaft, teasing his viewers, then took in the head and swallowed the entire thing down in one swift movement. He’d sucked enough dick in his life to know how to relax his throat completely. He felt the tip of it bump the back of his throat and his cock was fully hard by the time he’d covered the dildo in saliva completely. He took it out of his mouth, and smirked at the camera.

  
  


Gerard couldn’t peel his eyes away from the screen. The image of Frank being so unashamedly _lewd_ was driving him crazy. He’d already cum once, almost at the same time as Frank, when he saw how Frank’s cum looked on his stomach, covering his tattoos. When Frank rubbed it in, he felt… connected to him, somehow. Wishful thinking, most likely.

When Frank started sucking on the dildo Gerard’s cock was hard as a rock again, the sight of the man’s fingers buried deep inside, and the saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth making his imagination run wild. He wished those were _his_ fingers making Frank moan like that. He wished it were _his_ dick Frank took down his throat without gagging.

When the toy popped out of Frank’s mouth with a wet sound, a new window came up on Gerard’s screen. It was a paywall. Apparently, Frank knew his worth, and saved the best stuff exclusively for his _subscribers_ . Gerard scrambled for his credit card to type in the information again, hoping he wouldn’t miss anything important. He chose a monthly plan, and confirmed it. Hopefully, his bank wouldn’t call him on the grounds of _suspicious purchases._

By the time Gerard was allowed back in the stream, Frank had already started fucking himself with the dildo, his movements steady and sure. He was moaning whorishly, letting out the occasional loud whimper when he brushed against his prostate. His cock was glistening, precum steadily dripping from the tip. It looked _obscene._

Gerard roughly fisted his cock, biting his lip. Nothing could compare to this. After all, how many people could brag about seeing actual porn of their crush? 

Frank’s thighs started trembling, his moans getting even louder, signaling him nearing to the edge. He kept pushing the dildo deeper and deeper with each thrust, stroking his dick at the same time. He’d let out a breathy “Fuck..” every couple of seconds, each rising in pitch, until he was practically screaming. He was so loud, Gerard was sure his neighbors could hear him. Ah, the irony of that. Frank’s voice broke on the last word as he came, his entire body tightening like a string, cum spurting from his dick and landing on his thighs and stomach. He lay there, panting, his entire body glistening with sweat, twitching occasionally as he came down.

Gerard came with a loud groan, some of the cum slipping through his fingers and splattering on his bedsheets. The things Frank’s voice did to him... There’s a reason why he’d always bring the mic to Frank’s mouth during shows, letting him sing some of the lines.

As Frank recovered from his orgasm, he pulled the dildo out of his ass, it leaving with a squelch. He put it away to the side, spreading his cheeks with his hands and showing off his loose, spit-slick hole to the camera. 

“Jesus,” Gerard murmured to himself.

Frank sat up and procured a pack of cigarettes seemingly out of nowhere, putting one in his mouth and lighting it. He took a deep breath and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke. 

“Thanks for tuning in to the show, lovelies. Same time tomorrow. Hope to see you there,” he said with a smirk, before ending the video feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing porn lol  
> i thought that alternating between povs would be fun and i tried not to reveal too much (hope i did okay!!)
> 
> thanks again to winnie for beta'ing and the ttt gc for supporting me on this endeavor <3


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed, and Gerard would join in on almost every stream Frank had broadcasted. He’d discovered that Frank had a wide arsenal of toys and accessories: dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, collars, harnesses, even fucking cat ears. At this point, Gerard had pulled out all the stops and kept donating increasingly large sums of money. He broke into triple digits just yesterday. Not like it mattered, really - he was practically rolling in cash. His donations were more like a way of showing appreciation, as he knew damn well money can’t buy everything.

Each stream was... unique, to say the least. The one constant being just _how_ _much_ frank could get off on exhibitionism without ever showing his face. Well, most of it.

It was actually fascinating how Frank managed to keep every single show interesting. Sex can get repetitive, and employing a single routine without changes is how most camboys and camgirls would lose large chunks of their audience.

Frank never did. In fact, his audience just kept on _growing_ , even though he’d been in the business for years.

The reason why he was constantly switching kinks and toys wasn’t his fans, though. He was doing it for one reason only: because he’s an insatiable whore. 

His shows ranged from mild, where he’d only jack off and _maybe_ finger himself lazily after a long day, to downright obscene. On one notable occasion, he’d cum _three_ times, almost in a row.

That stream, he’d prepared a selection of toys and accessories: a slick black vibrator, a harness with thin straps, which formed a pentagram on his chest, an eight inch dildo, a vibrating cock ring, and, for some _class_ , lacy black panties.

He started the show by kneeling in front of the camera with his legs spread, lightly sliding one of his hands down his chest showing off his tattoos, then stopping at his abdomen and teasing at the hem of the panties. He moved his hand lower, rubbing the tip of his already hard cock through the panties, making some precum stain the front and glisten from the dim light in his room.

He knew it’d be a good show.

Frank got off his knees, instead laying back and sliding the panties down to his ankles and spreading his legs to grant the audience an eyeful of his hole, already slick with lube. He couldn’t contain himself and had had some fun before the show to take the edge off. Almost immediately, a stream a donations poured in.

He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, licking them thoroughly and making sure the viewers could hear the wet sounds. The fingers left his mouth with a pop and instantly moved down to his ass, plunging in. One by one he got up to four fingers, at which point the squelching sound of them moving in and out was resonating through the room, as well as his constant moans.

When he felt adequately prepared, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the dildo, slicking it up with lube and pressing it against his entrance. He inched it in, then out, then in again, going deeper each time. When he got to the base and felt that the dildo had settled deep inside of him, he let out a long, drawn out moan.

He grabbed the cock ring, which was lying by his head, and put it on, turning on the vibrations. He started pumping the dildo fast and hard, moaning and occasionally twitching his legs. 

He wanted a deeper angle, so he pulled the toy out and set its base on the bed, then squatted down and took it all in one thrust, subsequently hitting his prostate and feeling a high whine rise from his throat.

Almost immediately, he started a quick rhythm, bouncing up and down, his cock bobbing and occasionally hitting his stomach. He was moaning pretty fucking loud and there was a 100% chance his neighbors could hear him, but he didn’t care. Leaving his place in the morning for errands and running into one of them, _knowing_ they’d heard him the night before was always exhilarating. Even thinking about it now seemed to intensify his pleasure tenfold.

He bounced on the dildo while jacking his cock and, as he felt the edge approaching, he slammed down, taking the toy as deep as he could, and pulled off the cock ring. 

Cum splashed his chest in thick spurts, some even getting on his neck. He clenched around the dildo a few times, drawing out his orgasm. His legs were slightly trembling.

He made a show of scooping his cum up with his fingers and licking it off, making sounds that would lead you to believe he was eating a gourmet meal. All while sitting on the dildo.

After he felt like he’d eaten enough, he slowly pulled the toy out with a slightly disappointed sigh. He wouldn’t mope around too much though, as he still had more _entertainment_ lined up for tonight.

Throwing the dildo aside, he put on the cock ring again and quickly retrieved the black vibrator, which, to be honest, he was the most excited for.

It only had one setting, but it produced _incredible_ orgasms.

Without wasting any time, he scooped some more cum from his chest, using it as lube, laid back and put it in, turning it on at the same time as the cock ring. His dick was already at half-chub. Frank never really knew why he still had such a high libido at his age, as he was pushing 40. Maybe being a full-time whore for 20 years gives you magical dick powers, who knows.

At first, he didn’t even move the toy, he just wanted to feel the intensity of the vibrations. The vibrator rubbing against his walls felt amazing, and he didn’t have to move a muscle. He was pillow prince incarnate. Sometimes, he wished he’d had a boyfriend, so he could get fucked into the mattress and wouldn’t have to rely on mere toys for pleasure. Being praised during sex was also one of his bigger kinks, and as far as he knows, no company has made a dildo that calls you “baby” yet.

Eventually he grasped the end of the vibrator and started pumping it in and out of his hole. The motion, paired with the intense vibrations, was steadily pushing him towards the edge.

He sped up the hand on his dick, trying to see how long he’d last before inevitably letting go.

Not long, apparently. He came the moment he took off the cock ring, his dick spurting cum all over his legs and abdomen, now matching with his equally cum-covered chest. He didn’t stop at that though. Even though it hurt a little, he kept the hand on his dick moving, seemingly unable to stop. He took a sharp breath and shoved the vibrator as deep as it would go, centering the tip on his prostate. He came barely seconds later, his legs shaking from the pleasure. He let out a moan so loud, he was sure his entire neighborhood could hear him. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his back formed a perfect arch, lifting his hips from the bed. He kept trembling and twitching, the orgasm seemingly continuing forever. It felt like he was in heaven, being blessed by the God of Orgasms. 

As Frank’s moan gradually devolved into a quiet whine, he remembered that he was still streaming. He turned off the vibrator and sat up, looking at himself on his laptop screen.

His front was covered in his own cum: his thighs, his chest, and even part of his neck. His hole was glistening with lube, and it was slightly puffy. It made him look _used_. Frank had always gotten off on the idea of that.

He smiled at his image and bid his viewers goodbye, hoping they’d come watch him again another day.

After shutting down the stream and cleaning up a bit, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Gerard estimates he spent at least a thousand on that stream.

Speaking of, he was stalking Frank’s profile again (“It’s _aesthetically pleasing._ I can appreciate good graphic design when I see it.”) when a new announcement notification popped up. “Weird,” he thought, as Frank’s stream wasn’t due for another hour. As he clicked on the pop-up and waited for the page to load for all about 5 seconds, anxiety somehow managed to creep in - what if Frank had cancelled the stream, or even decided to quit doing cam shows altogether, or _oh god what if he found out Gerard’s one of his top subscribers and felt betrayed and hates him now oh god oh fu-_

Oh. 

Frank’s doing a “special event”.

In public.

Gerard read every word of the announcement at the speed of light. The gist of it was that Frank was going to walk around town with a butt plug hidden in his ass. A donation-activated one. Frank had also apologized for not being able to stream all the _other_ times he’d done it, due to wanting to protect the identities of his _friends_. 

Gerard’s brain stopped. A moment later it started working, piecing everything together.

He racked his memory trying to remember every time Frank had acted weird while hanging out with him. A few moments came to mind.

In particular, that time Frank was way sweatier and blushing more than usual during band practice. He’d said he “wasn’t feeling well” and everyone had believed him, writing it off as him having caught something due to his poor immune system. It wouldn’t have been the first time in 20 years of touring together. Now, Gerard knew it was _nothing_ like a cold.

The more he thought about it, the more ”incidents” he had previously ignored turned suspicious. What if Frank was doing it that time they got coffee, or that time they were checking out a venue, or even that time they had to meet up with some WB execs regarding My Chem’s reunion? Just thinking of Frank being surrounded by a strict business-only environment in a steel building, with blinding white ceiling lights, fake plants and squeaky leather chairs, secretly getting off in front of an unsuspecting “audience” while discussing arguably _the_ most important step in their careers… 

An alarm snapped Gerard out of it.

The stream was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the very late update, art school is absolute hell :( i have this week off so i should be able to at least draft a couple of chapters. i also have a short bullets era fic in mind that id love to write so look out for that too. hope u enjoyed this chapter xoxo


End file.
